Stuck for now
by yatsume-chan
Summary: Sakura's clow cards cause Eriol and Tomoyo to stick to each other all the time against their will. Will the two manage to survive their 3 day field trip to Okinawa? ET. Please R&R!


(A/N: please read and review everyone!!! :D)

**Stuck for now**

Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself still inside the moving tourist bus. Their Music class was to go to a fieldtrip to Okinawa for 3 days. They had left Tomoeda by plane yesterday, and now they were on their way to the Okinawa resort. Tomoyo would have been so excited and bubbly on the way if only her best friend Sakura hadn't made her Clow Cards go bonkers.

_-Flashback-_

"Hurry up, Sakura. The plane will be leaving in 45 minutes! And it takes 30 minutest to get there!!" Kero called out to the panicking Sakura in her room.

"Honto ni gomen ne, minna-san. I woke up late." Sakura said apologetically, stuffing several things in her bag at once.

"It's ok, Sakura. We we're just worried." Tomoyo said behind her camera.

It was the day of the field trip, and Sakura woke up late. Their adviser told them to be at the airport at 6:00 in the morning, and at 6:10 Sakura hadn't arrived yet. Tomoyo volunteered to go back to Sakura's house just in case something happened since she had a car with her. Eriol and Syaoran volunteered to go with Tomoyo. The teacher told the three of them to hurry up because the plane will be departing in 2 hours, and Sakura's house was too far away.

And now here they were, watching the panicking Sakura wreck her room in panic as she looked for her things.

"—Brush, cell phone, hair clips, clow book, clo ---Aaah!!!"

They all watched in horror as the Clow cards scattered all over the room when Sakura slipped and accidentally opened the clow book's flap.

"Itai---!!" Sakura mumbled while rubbing her back.

Syaoran slapped a hand on his forehead before rushing forward and started collecting the clow cards. Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other before rushing forwards and helping Syaoran in picking up the scattered cards.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Sakura said before standing up again and picking up her last item, her clow necklace.

"Here. And you should handle the cards more carefully next time. Ok, Sakura?" Syaoran gave some of the cards to his girlfriend before smiling at her.

Sakura blushed.

"I'm really so sorry, Syaoran-kun. I guess I was just so panicked." Sakura replied blushing while scratching her head.

Sakura reached to get the cards from Syaoran with her right hand, the same hand holding her clow necklace. Bad move. When Syaoran saw this, his shout came too late.

Everything happened too quickly. There was suddenly a very bright light that came from Sakura's hand. It started enveloping the room and Eriol, seeing this as danger, pushed to cover the shocked Daidouji beside him.

In an instant, the light was gone and everything was back to normal.

Syaoran, who covered Sakura, let go of her and glanced around the room. Tomoyo and Eriol, who lay on the bed, sat up slowly and looked bewildered.

"What just happened?" Syaoran asked to Sakura.

"I have no idea." Sakura replied, standing up.

"That's odd. I thought I felt something a while ago." Eriol muttered.

"Me too..." Tomoyo said.

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now. Maybe it's something like a false alarm and –Oh my god!! We're gonna miss the plane!!" Kero shouted.

"What?!?!" The four immediately looked at their watches and indeed they were about to be late. They ran out the room quickly and went for the main door.

When they arrived inside Tomoyo's car. Tomoyo told the driver to drive to airport and FAST. Sakura was once again saying sorry to everyone and Syaoran groaned. Eriol merely sat back in the limousine and smiled. And that was the time he noticed something was wrong.

"Er...Daidouji-san..." Eriol started.

"Yes?" Tomoyo glanced beside her at Eriol.

Eriol was pointing on the seat. When she looked down, she saw that her hand was under Eriol's. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. Eriol merely stared at her in confusion and stared at their hands. Tomoyo felt some tingling on top of her hand before it disappeared.

"Uh-oh..." Eriol muttered.

'_Oh no...' _Tomoyo thought.

"Please don't tell me your 'uh-oh' means the Clow cards did something and you can't take your hand off mine..."

Eriol merely smiled back apologetically.

"Oh great... Uhm...let's just try to pull our hands off each other. We pull on 3." Tomoyo said nervously.

"1...2...3!"

Eriol and Tomoyo pulled with all their might and their hands DID separate. But not before they got joined at the hips rather hardly, causing Tomoyo to sit on Eriol's lap because the car just took a sharp turn."

"Ow!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura and Syaoran, who were previously in deep conversation, finally noticed them.

"Hey... " Syaoran said, leering at Eriol. "I didn't know you were interested in THAT kind of thing."

"Wait!! It's not what it looks like! We were---!"

"I'm afraid so, Syaoran. But it was our dear Tomoyo here who planned it all." Eriol replied as he put his arm around Tomoyo waist and buried his head her shoulder in drama.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Ugh! Save me the drama, Eriol. Actually, it was the clow card's doing." Tomoyo explained. "For some god damn reason, we keep on sticking to each other. So PLEASE, bring us back to normal! I wouldn't want to be sleeping on the same b---bed as—him!!"

"Oh really?" Eriol asked huskily, his breath on her neck.

Tomoyo was blushing profusely now.

Sakura and Syaoran started laughed when suddenly their phones rang at the same time. "Just a minute Tomoyo-chan. Can you keep Eriol company for a little while more? Thanks!"

Syaoran laughed at Tomoyo again before they answered their phones.

Tomoyo was suddenly aware of his grip on her waist. She felt dizzy as she took in Eriol's scent and felt his heartbeat. Electricity surged through her body as she blushed hard and pushed herself away from Eriol's chest.

"I---Wait a minute." Tomoyo suddenly smiled and glanced back. "Sakura-chan, We're not sticking anymore!"

"Too bad..."

Tomoyo head snapped back and opened her mouth to say something when she saw Eriol staring at her. She was cut short when she realized she still had her hands on Eriol's chest, and Eriol's arm around her waist. She was then shocked to realize how little distance they had between their faces, and even more shock when she felt that distance closing. They were so close now, and Tomoyo felt herself stop breathing as their faces started to come into a close.

"We're here, Daidouji-sama." The driver's voice shocked Tomoyo so much she pulled away rather sharply and fell to the floor.

"O---Ok! Thanks for that!" Tomoyo managed to sit back up on the chair and breathed heavily. "E---Eriol...I am so sorry.---I--!"

"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I got carried away..." Eriol replied blushing.

Eriol opened the door to the limo when he realized Sakura and Syaoran had already left. Hhe stood outside and held his hand out for Tomoyo and smiled.

Tomoyo smiled back and took his hand before leaving the limo.

_-end flashback-_

Well, they managed to get to the airport in time. But since Sakura and Syaoran were not part of the same club, they were separated.

Tomoyo sighed. '_This is definitely going to be an unusual trip.'_

END CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
